


Serendipity

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Mordred happens to show up out of the blue and Merlin talks things over with Gaius.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>219 Serendipity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Serendipity  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** none  
**Character/s:** Morgause, Agravaine, Mordred, Merlin, Gaius  
**Summary:** Mordred happens to show up out of the blue and Merlin talks things over with Gaius.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 958  
**Prompt:** 219 Serendipity  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #10

**Serendipity**

In one of the cells in the dungeon under Lot’s keep, Morgause laid beaten and bloody. She had tried to fight her way to the King and ended up overwhelmed by his guard. She was badly injured and facing execution in the morning. All she could do now was wait for the fire to take her.

Morgause had realized too late that Agravaine had set her up to be taken. The guard had been ready for her and had given her a potion to neutralize her magick as soon as they caught her. Their numbers had been doubled since the last time she was there as well.

“Morgause! You’ve certainly looked better.” Agravaine chuckled from the door of the cell. “Especially in that position.”

Morgause opened her eyes and looked at the door Agravaine’s voice had brought her out of the pain induced haze she had been in. “Go away you slimy bastard.”

“And if I don’t? What are you going to do about it?” Agravaine smirked.

Morgause held out her hand but no fireball came.

“I see they gave you the potion that I recommended. You’re lucky it didn’t kill you.” Agravaine laughed. “If it had then Lot wouldn’t need to burn you and I would have been deprived of entertainment.”

“I will be avenged.” Morgause said hoarsely.

“By who?” Agravaine taunted. “Morgana will be dead soon. Emrys will take care of her. There will be no one left to care. See you in the morning.”

Morgause watched him leave through bleary eyes. She turned her head away from the door and let the tears start to flow.

Near sundown, there was a commotion at the entrance to the dungeon. The sounds of swords hitting each other and of bodies hitting the floor woke Morgause up from her slumber.

“Morgana!” Morgause called out but she couldn’t see anything in the dim light.

“No Mother. It’s me.” A young man rushed to the door of the cell and dropped the bloody sword he was holding. “By chance, I was traveling with a group of druids when I heard you were here. I came as soon as I could. It is only by sheer luck that I got here in time. We must hurry. They are waiting in the tree line for us.”

“Mordred, I’m badly injured.” Morgause sobbed.

“The druids will heal you, Mother. _Onlúce!”_ Mordred rushed to her as soon as the door opened. He picked her up in his arms and slipped into the darkness.

Merlin sat outside on a log by the physician’s house. He looked out into the night sky. He glanced to his right as Gaius walked up. “You should be resting.”

“I know that look and it alone will keep me awake with worry.” Gaius sat down next to him. “What are you thinking Merlin?”

“This whole thing feels wrong. Alice would have sought you out as soon as she knew she was dying. She wouldn’t have waited to say her goodbyes. She loved you.” Merlin scowled. “The timing is very suspicious. You get a message to come here then I see this shadow. It’s like someone wants me alone and vulnerable.”

“But you haven’t been alone.” Gaius rubbed Merlin’s shoulder. “You have had me or Lancelot by your side. The knight in training is here now too. He is a druid. He will stand with you.”

“That must be why I haven’t seen the sorcerer in a few days. His spell must not work unless I am alone.” Merlin looked at Gaius. “Have you heard of such a spell?”

“Yes but it would take a tremendous amount of power to do such a spell. It would also take a lot out of the sorcerer each time. He couldn’t do it alone. He would need help.”

“Would two standing stones give him enough power?” Merlin asked.

“Yes.” Gaius frowned. “Do you think this sorcerer is using standing stones?”

“Kilgharrah saw two men near a set of stones at the foot of the White Mountains. It must have been this sorcerer and a companion.” Merlin glance back to the house. “Merrilea was listening when he told me what he had seen. She was more surprised at seeing the dragon than the information he relayed.”

Gaius looked toward the house. That’s why you’re suspicious of Merrilea. You think she’s involved.

“Who else would have the means to intercept the messages that Alice sent to you?” Merlin thought for a moment. “Could she know the sorcerer?”

“It’s possible. She had a son. He was ten years of age at the time of the Great Purge. She would also be aware of the spell. The three of us often studied together.” Gaius frowned. “What does the sorcerer want?”

“He wants me to kill Morgana.” Merlin looked at Gaius. “He calls me Emrys. It’s possible he didn’t know my name but he knew the name Emrys.”

“All he would have to do is use a name to send his image to you.” Gaius hesitated then decided to ask what was on his mind. “Merlin, are you going to kill Morgana?”

“No! You know I could never harm her.”

“You still have feelings for her. I understand that all too well.” Gaius patted him on the back. “Come inside. The boy made some supper. You will need your strength.”

Merlin nodded and stood up. He reached down to help Gaius to his feet. “I need to talk to Kilgharrah again but I will wait until everyone is asleep to summon him. Maybe he will have more information for me.”

“I will keep an eye out so you are not disturbed.” Gaius stretched. Let’s go eat. It smells better than anything we cook.”

Merlin chuckled. “That wouldn’t be difficult.”


End file.
